Life after immortality
by tiki-tiki
Summary: 従兄弟が連れてきた美形の青年ライトとLは出会う。だが、ライトと会った後、倒れた従兄弟を見つけて･･･。Vamp Light! L/Light
1. Chapter 1

Title :Life after immortality(1/3)  
Author:ちきー  
DATE:2009/01/26  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:R  
Category:Drama,Parallel,Supernatural,Romance  
Paring:L/Light、オリジナルキャラクター  
Warning:slash,Violence,Sexual Situations,OOC-ness  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。  
Summary：  
従兄弟が連れてきた美形の青年ライトとLは出会う。だが、ライトと会った後、倒れた従兄弟を見つけて･･･。  
Note:  
実在の建物や聖職者による性行為を匂わす箇所ががありますが、貶める意図はありません。不快を覚える方は戻るボタンを。また、地理、歴史はでたらめですので、あまりつっこまないで下さると嬉しいです･･･。

「ウィンチェスター大聖堂は900年の間、礼拝と祈りの場所であり…」

ガイドの周りに集まったツアー客が説明に聞き入り、夥しいほどのステンドガラスに囲まれた聖堂のあちこちに目を走らせている。そんな客から少し離れたところで青年が置かれたパンフレットを捲りながら、嫌でも耳に入ってくるガイドの話を聞いていた。

「…神の栄光を讃えた人々の安息の場なのです」

その言葉に青年が面白そうに口の端をあげた。たしかに安息の場ではある。だが、神の栄光を讃えた人々だけではなく、それ以外のものを讃えた人々のものでもある事はガイドは知らない。

「ねぇ、何か面白いものでも見つかった？」

警戒を起こさせない、穏やかな人当たりの良い笑みを顔に装着して声の主に振り返った。ダークブロンドの若い女性。大聖堂に入ってから、ちらちらと投げて寄越す視線を感じていた。たしか大聖堂にはフィールドワークで訪れたと他の客に話していた。

「歴史は面白いなと思っただけだよ」

「そうかなぁ。私は苔に覆われた像を眺めたり、汚い土を掘るのが面白いとは思えない」

肩をすくめてそう言った後、青年の腕に手を絡ませた。

「それに、今は面白いのがもっと別にあるでしょう…」

べったりと塗られた赤い唇ときれいにカールされた睫毛が媚を伝える。瞳はかすかに酔いの名残りを滲ませていた。

「課題はいいの？」

そうは言いつつも青年の手は女性のウエストに回り、二人は聖堂の外に向っていた。

「楽しい事は先にするのが好きなの」

抱き込んだ青年の腕をスレンダーな体に不釣り合いな豊満な胸に押しつけて笑う。青年も心得たように笑みを返した。体を寄せ合って二人は大聖堂を抜けた。鋭く尖った塔が刺す空は太陽が姿を消し、闇が支配を始めていた。

二人が歩くハイストリートの先にあるグレートゲートに向こう側の光景が切り取られている。かつて石畳だった道を走るのは馬から車へと変わり、人々の暮らしもより快楽を求めて変化した。何も変化からは例外ではない。

かつての姿を知る青年以外は…。

春先に町一番の年寄りだった老婆が死んだ。

ウィンチェスターでその老婆を知らぬ者はいなかった。変わり映えのしない住人の動向に興味がない私も、さすがに従兄弟への手紙に老婆が遂にくたばったと書いたほどだった。

その２週間後、従兄弟が友人を連れてロンドンから避暑にやってきた。その友人は恐ろしく見目が麗しく、女だけでなく男も彼をひと目見ようと屋敷の外に人垣を作っていた。まるで宗教画から抜け出たようだとうっとりと囁かれる賞賛の言葉と共に、老婆がいなくて良かったと声を潜めた。老婆は老いてますます口の滑りが良い、街のゴシップの出元だった。彼女が広めた噂のお陰でウィンチェスターで生きる事が難しくなった者は一人や二人ではない。

従兄弟と友人が共に過ごす姿を見た者は皆ソドミーの言葉が浮かんだ。二人はそれほどまでに仲が良かった。もし老婆が生きていれば、嬉々として噂と言う悪意を広め、二人を破滅させただろう。

足を止めて礼を示すメイドを気に留めず屋敷の奥へ歩み行く。もういくつだか分からないが、再び角を曲がった。すると、通路の石の色が変わった。増改築を繰り返している所為だ。ロンドンから夏場の邸宅として彼が来た所為で、急に穏やかな村が慌しくなった。そのお陰で権力とは無縁に、静かに知識に没頭して暮らす自分の生活も変わってしまった。

すたすたと回廊を歩き続ける。首元のタイが息苦しい。指を入れて緩めてしまいたい誘惑にかられるが、これから会いに行く相手は自分よりも高位だった。彼自身は私の身なりなど気にしないが、彼に付随して集まった人間に見つかり叩かれるネタを自ら提供することはない。

やっと辿り着いた扉をノックしようと手を持ち上げた。だが、その手は扉を叩く事にはならなかった。それよりも先に扉が開いたからだ。

「おっと！」

中から出て来た人物に衝突しそうになったところで、相手が自分に気付いて足を止めた。

「これはこれは…。久しぶりですね、ローライト様」

近くに迫った美しい顔に目を見張った。噂通り、この人物の前に出ては雄弁な者でさえも言葉を失う。そんな事を考えて彼の顔を見つめたまま沈黙していると、まるで天使の様に整った顔が曇った。

「ひどいですね。先日の礼拝で挨拶させて頂いたのに、もう名前をお忘れですか？」

家の者が厳しく咎める悪癖だが、無意識に指が唇へと持ち上がった。むにむにと柔らかい皮膚を弄る。

「…ライト、でしたか」

従兄弟のヘンリーと一緒にウィンチェスターまでやって来た友人で、家名で呼ばれる事を嫌い周囲に名前を呼ばせていた。どんなレディよりも美しいと評判もついでに思い出した。確かに恐ろしいほど整った顔立ちをしているが、それだけでなく蜂蜜のようにとろりと流れる声が耳に心地良い。

思い出した名前を呼ぶと、顔に広がっていた失望が晴れて柔らかな笑みに変わった。琥珀の瞳が楽しそうな色を持って瞬く。彼の意識が今、私だけに向けられている。ただそれだけなのに、ひどく優越感をかき立てる。これではロンドンの社交界で、ある種の趣味を持つ人間には堪らないだろうな。

「ヘンリーは中に？」

「えぇ、いらっしゃいます。私はこれで失礼いたしましょう。いずれまた…」

ライトがするりと扉と私の間を抜けて行く。すれ違い様、私の鼻が彼の香りを捕らえた。窓から漏れる光を浴びて去って行くライトの後ろ姿。絵画のように美しかった。私は頭を振って彼の残香と後ろ姿を払い、扉の中へと歩みを進めた。

王位に近い位置ではないが、それでも相続権を持っている従兄弟殿は外面がいい。それは自分を守るためのものだし、笑顔で交わす冗談に紛れて毒を吐く所も嫌いではない。それは向こうも同じのようで、権力に興味がなくウィンチェスターに篭りきりの私のところによく顔を出していた。

二人だけの時は礼儀は必要ない。何より背を伸ばし続けるのに疲れて、もう一つの悪癖である猫背のままにヘンリーに近づいた。

「先日頼まれた調査の結果を持って来ました。…ヘンリー、日を改めた方が？」

ベッドに体を横たえたヘンリーを呼びかける。手足をシーツに広げて、目を閉じていた。胸が上下しているのに気付かなければ、首筋に指を当てているところだった。

「エル…」

「はい」

ゆっくりと開いた目が宙を泳ぐ。そうかと思うと、再び眠りに落ちるように閉じてしまう。

僅かにあったベッドまでの距離を一気に詰めてヘンリーのシャツを掴んだ。力の抜けた体は抵抗する事もなく、掴んだ手のなすがままだった。ぐったりと頭を垂らしている。顔を近づけて匂いを嗅ぐ。阿片独特の香りはなかった。

瞼が再び持ち上がり、とろりとした瞳が表れた。

「エル…」

それだけ発すると、再び意識を失った。

「ヘンリー、しっかりして下さい！誰か医者を！」

体を揺さぶっても目を醒ます様子はない。いつもなら相続権を持つ者として、きちんと結ばれているタイが解けて揺れていた。こんな状況だが、それが不思議だった。

やがて私の叫び声を聞き、メイドが部屋に走りこんでくる。ぐったりとした様子の主を見て、言葉を失い立ち尽くす彼女を叱りつけて医者を呼びに行かせた。

隣の部屋では医者がヘンリーを診察している。ソファーに身を沈め、その扉を眺めていた。

ヘンリーは私が同席を耐えられる数少ない人間ではあるが、こうして長々と診察の結果を待っているのは彼を案じての事ではない。単に私は分からない事が何より嫌いなだけだった。

メイドが置いていった紅茶をかき混ぜていたスプーンを皿に置く。紅茶はすでに2杯目だった。

「では、これで…」

やっと医者が出て来た。ソファーから立ち上がり私は彼に近づいた。

「診察結果はなんですか？」

「ローライト様、ヘンリー様がご心配で？」

「そんなわけないでしょう」

「でしょうな」

幾度か一緒に事件を解明した事のある医者は、私の言葉に驚いた様子は微塵もなかった。ほんの少し肩をすくめただけ。

「何が原因ですか？」

「お疲れのところにワインを過ごされた。そんな所でしょうな」

「…酩酊していたと？」

「他の事が原因であれば、すぐに分かるでしょうから」

医者は暗に阿片の事を言っていた。だが、部屋にはワインもグラスもなかった。

「それに、ヘンリー様がご自分でそう仰いました。今は意識がはっきりしていますし、信用しない理由もありません」

「…面会は可能ですか？」

「えぇ。ですが、疲れさせないよう、手柔らかにお願いします」

都合よく面会可能な事だけを耳に入れた。

寝着に変えたヘンリーがベッドに横たわっていた。部屋に入って来た私を見て体を起こすと、すぐさまメイドが枕を整えた。

「せっかく来てもらったのにすまない」

「全くです」

ヘンリーが手を払うと、静かにメイドが下がって行った。扉が締まり、足音が遠のくまでお互い口を噤んだままだった。

「…一体どう言う事ですか」

「お前の事だ。すでに聞いているんだろ」

「ワインが過ぎたと言う言葉を信じろと？」

「本当のことだ」

「私が"酩酊状態"の貴方を見つけた時、部屋にはグラスもワインもありませんでした」

「お前が来る前に片付けたんだ。昼から酔いつぶれるなど、お前相手でもとんだ醜聞だからな」

決して本気の顔を見せない従兄弟がいつものようにおどけた調子で言う。顔は血の気がなく白と言うよりも青白かった。

「…どの位の量を飲んだのですか？」

「さぁ。3～4本は開けたんじゃないか？何しろ酔っていたから覚えていない」

おどけて話すヘンリーの瞳は笑っていなかった。ほんの一瞬、瞳に暗さが走った気がしたが、それは捕らえる前に消えてしまった。

「お一人で？」

「お前を待っていたんだが待ちきれなくてな。今年のワインの出来はいいぞ。用意させるから少し持って行け」

それからしばらくワイン畑の話になり、領地の話になり、政治の話になった。彼が疲れたと言って横になるまで会話は続いたが、私はその間、すれ違ったライトの事を考えていた。

なぜヘンリーはライトを庇う必要があるのか。そして、阿片もワインの摂取もなく、どのようにして彼は酩酊したのか？

週末の礼拝には、表向きは病に倒れた事になっているヘンリーの回復を神に祈るために多くの者が参加した。大聖堂の白い扇状の天井に司祭の説教が響く。高い位置に据えられたステンドグラスに陽が指し、地上の人々に天使の姿を落としていた。

私は数列前をじっと見つめていた。視線の先にはステンドガラスの青い光が降り注ぐライトが居た。時折、司祭の言葉に頷きながら説教を聞いている。その度に茶色の髪が光の中で踊った。

視線をライトに向けたまま、私はステッキから手を離した。司祭の声以外は音がない大聖堂にステッキは派手に音を響かせた。周囲から一斉に視線が集中する。だが、私はステッキを拾う事なく、視線を一カ所に据えたままだった。やがて、ゆっくりとライトが振り返り、私たちは彼の肩越しに視線を結び合わせた。

不思議な感覚だった。穏やかでいながら、どこまでも深い琥珀の中に吸い込まれ溺れた。全身余すことなくライトで溢れる。

だが、突然二人を繋いでいたリンクが切れた。ライトが体を前に戻したのだ。急速に私の体からライトが失われて行く。留めようとしても抜け出て行く感覚に焦りを覚えた。だが、同時にそんな感覚を抱いた事自体が、自身のコントロールに生じた乱れだと気付かされた。教会でなければ舌打ちしていただろう。

「…失礼しました」

ステッキを床から拾い司祭に軽く頭を下げると、何もなかったように説教が続けられた。その間も私はライトを観察していた。しかし、ライトが再び振り返ることはなかった。

ようやく説教が終わり、大聖堂から人々が去って行く。私と違ってライトはあっという間に人の輪に囲まれ、女性も男性もこぞって彼の意識を捕らえようと必死だった。多くの者に囲まれていると言うのに、ライトは一人一人に親しげに声を掛ける。ライトに言葉を掛けられた者は頬を赤らめ、眼差しには崇拝すら読み取れた。

しばらくすると司祭の一人がライトに近づいて耳打ちした。口元は隠されたので唇を読む事は出来なかった。司祭の言葉にライトは頷くと、友人たちに別れを告げた。司祭の案内に従って大聖堂の奥へと消えていく。私は気配を殺して彼らの後を追った。

二人は何も話す事なく大聖堂を抜けて庭園に向かった。ヴィクトリア朝の美しい庭園を通り過ぎると司祭館に通じる。この辺りは許しを得たものしか立ち入る事が出来ない。そのせいで礼拝後だと言うのに辺りは静かだった。見目の良い魅力的な青年と司祭が、神の身許から離れてすることなど想像に難くない。少々失望を感じ始めていた。

二人を隠す木影で足を止めた。私も二人から遠くない場所で身を潜めた。辺りから薔薇の芳しい香りが漂ってきた。司祭は木に背を預けライトと向かい合うように立っていた。短く言葉を交わした後、司祭が襟元を寛げた。そして、両手を持ち上げるとライトの頭を引き寄せた。司祭の首筋に彼が鼻先を擦り付ける。うっとりとした溜息が司祭から漏れた。そして、陽に透けて金に見える髪に手を埋めて、愛しげに髪を乱した。

ライトの唇が小さく動いた。低く発せられた言葉は私まで届かないが、おそらく名前だろう。司祭はライトに頷き、頭を傾けるといっそう首筋を晒した。ライトの指が司祭の首筋をゆっくりと撫で上げた。そして、おもむろに顔を寄せて肌にキスを落とした。

「っ…。は、あぁ…！」

たかがキスだけだと言うのに、不自然なほど大きく司祭の体が跳ねた。痙攣するように細かく震え続ける。その間もライトは司祭の首筋に口づけたままだった。肩を掴んだ手が震える司祭を逃さないように捕らえていた。

やがて喉を鳴らす音が聞こえた。それは一度だけではなく何かを飲み下すように連続して聞こえてくる。

馬鹿な…。あり得ない。

私は隠れていた場所から後ずさっていた。目の前の光景から導き出されるものは一つだが、それは想像上の生き物のはず。そう否定しにかかる私の思考を嘲るように決定的なものが現れた。

司祭の晒された首筋から顔を上げたライトの唇から血に濡れた白い牙が覗いていた。

馬車を急がせて屋敷に戻った。大聖堂の近くを流れるイッチン川が飛ぶように流れていった。

つい先ほど見た光景を再生する。恍惚とした表情の司祭の首筋から、顔を上げたライトの口の両端には長い牙が現れていた。私は非現実なものなど信じないが見てしまった以上は認めざるを得ない。ライトは人間の血を啜る化け物、ヴァンパイアだった。

あの司祭はどうなった？以前に読んだ書物では、ヴァンパイアの被害者は首筋に二つの穴を残して、体中の血を吸われて死んだはずだ。ヴァンパイアの食事の頻度など知らないが、彼がヘンリーと共にウィンチェスターに来て３週間は経過しているはず。それなら首に穴の開いた死体が１体は出て来てもおかしくないのに、そんな話は聞いていない。

出会ったばかりで彼の事は深く知らないが、それでも漏れ聞こえてくる話からは普通の人間と変わらないように思えた。それに私自身、彼が昼間、ヴァンパイアには致命的とされる太陽の下で彼が優雅に歩くのを見ている。

親指を口にし強く噛み締めた。ライトが人外の化け物だと驚いて、彼の吸血行為を最後まで見届けなかった。それが悔やまれる。落ち着きを取り戻し生まれついての好奇心も蘇ってきた私は、知らない事が多すぎて苛々と爪を噛んだ。

「お帰りなさいませ、エル」

「ワタリ、大叔父から頂いた銀のナイフはどこにある？」

「狐狩りのライフルと一緒に保管しておりますが…。お持ちいたしましょうか？」

「頼む」

ステッキと帽子をワタリに預けて、階段を駆け上がるようにして部屋に戻った。ヴァンパイアに興味はあるが餌になるつもりはない。自衛の手段が必要だった。暇にまかせてあらゆる書物を読み脳に収まった知識から、ヴァンパイアに関する伝承を引き出す。有効とされたのは、死者の血、太陽の光、心臓へ杭を打ち込む、聖水、銀のナイフ、他に何があった？

部屋に飛び込みジャケットをもどかしげに肩から落とす。椅子に投げようとして、そこに座っている人物に気付いた。

「やあ」

警戒を緩めたつもりは全くなかったが、自分以外が部屋にいる気配に気づかなかった。思わず間合いを計っていた。

「･･･どうやって中に？」

「窓からちょっとね」

頭を傾けた先のカーテンが風に揺れていた。私の部屋だと言うのに、主以上に寛いでいる。余裕だと言う事だ。それもそうだろう。私は丸腰だし彼を押さえつけられるほどの体格も持たない。多少の対術を心得ているが、専ら私が好むのは頭脳労働だ。

「後をつけるくらいだから、僕に用だと思ってね」

「貴方に興味がある事は否定出来ません」

ライトから視線をそらさず、部屋の中にあるものに意識を向けた。いざと言う時に何が使える？

突然、軽やかな笑い声が部屋に満ちた。ライトが頭を反らして笑っていた。茶色の髪が揺れて琥珀の瞳が可笑しそうに輝く。こうしていると人間にしか見えない。

「それは褒められたのかな？」

まだ笑みを声に残したまま、そう私に問いかけた。

「…思考が」

「うん、読める。お前のはまるで大声で叫んでいるみたいだ。煩いくらいだよ」

何も悟られないようにと思考を閉ざそうとするが、興味のあるライトを目の前にしてそれは難しかった。ソファーから見上げてくるライトも、無駄だと言うように手をひらひらと振った。

「慰めにならないけれど、お前の思考は面白いよ」

「…確かに慰めにもなりませんね」

憮然として呟くと、ライトはははっと短く笑った。そして、おもむろにソファーから立ち上がると私の元へと近づいてきた。彼が何であるかを忘れていない私は思わず足を引く。

「もう食事をしたのは見ただろ？飢えは満たされているよ」

司祭の恍惚とした表情、あれが食事だと言うのか･･･。

「ついでに言うと、十字架も怖くない」

ライトは私のシャツの襟元から指を差し入れ、鎖を引きずり出した。鎖の先には十字架が揺れていた。

「少々、不快ではあるけどね」

十字架を握るライトが僅かに眉を顰めた。彼に見られた変化はそれだけで、物語のように十字架に恐れるという事はなさそうだった。ぶっ、と鈍い音と共に鎖が力任せに引き千切られた。ライトは十字架を机の上へと放り投げた。弧を描いて自分から離れていく十字架を私はただ眺めていた。

十字架は効かない。そして、おそらく太陽も効かないだろう。私は太陽の陽射しの中を歩くライトの姿を見ている。この様子ではヴァンパイアに有効とされるものは何一つとして効かないのでは…。そんな怖れを抱くと、あっさりとライトに肯定されてしまった。

「その通りだよ。いつまでも弱点をそのままにするはずがないだろう？僕達だって進化する」

「殺す手段はないのかと考えたね。あるけれど、それをエルが知る必要はない」

つくづく思考が読まれると言う事が忌々しい。悠々と構えているライトの顔から余裕を剥ぎ取ってやりたかった。所詮、人外の化け物のくせに。

「なぜですか？なぜ私が知る必要がないのですか？野蛮な化け物から身を守る術くらいは知っておきたいですね」

ヴァンパイアを怒らすと言うのはほとんど賭けだった。そして、その賭けは勝ち目がないのは十分承知の上だった。

「…っ！」

気がつくと私は壁に体を押さえつけられていた。背中から感じた衝撃で呼吸が詰まった。肩を掴まれ体が床から持ち上げられていた。僅かに足先だけが床に触れている。どうやってもライトの拘束から抜け出せそうになかった。

肌に爪が食い込んだ。痛みに喘ぎ、見上げたライトの瞳は琥珀から金に色を変えていた。

「知ったところでお前には出来ないからだよ。人間のお前にはね、エル」

「ラ、…」

「それに野蛮と言ったな。僕達はドナーから血を分けてもらうだけだ。決して無理強いはしないし、自分達よりも遥かに弱い人間から力ずくで血を奪う行為は許されない。もし人間を狩り血を啜れば、それは一族から狩られる事になる」

庭園で見た光景が蘇る。司教は自ら襟を寛げ、首筋をライトへ捧げた。血を啜られている時にも司祭の顔にはうっとりとした表情が浮び、ライトに無理強いをされているようではなかった。

「まさか、ヘンリーも…」

「そう、彼もドナーの一人だ。僕達は喜んで提供されたものを貰うだけ。誰の命も傷つけていない。だが、お前たちはどうだ？大して長くもない生を支えるにはどれだけの命を殺している？」

冷たい手が首筋を撫でた。覗き込んだ瞳には哀しみにも憐れみにも似たものが浮かんでいた。

「エル、どちらが野蛮だろうね」

「ならば、なぜヘンリーは倒れたのですか？」

「…ヘンリーは自分だけで僕を支えようとした。必要以上の血を与えようとして、止めるのも聞かずに手首を裂いた」

「私が彼を見つけた時には、そんな怪我はありませんでした」

肩を掴んでいた手が離れ私は床に落とされた。ふらついて背後の壁に縋った私とライトの間にやっと距離が生まれた。ライトの顔には楽しそうな表情が浮かんでいた。くつくつと喉を鳴らして笑う。瞳も元の琥珀に戻っていた。

「本当にお前は面白いね。首筋に並んだ二つの穴なんてヴァンパイアに襲われたと叫んでいるのと同じじゃないか。僕の唾液には治癒の効果がある。血を分けてもらった後、ドナーの傷を舐めて癒すんだ」

「はぁ…、それでヘンリーには怪我の跡がなかったんですね。では、酩酊状態は何なんですか？」

「本当に知りたい？」

面白がる笑顔が消えて、ライトの纏う雰囲気が艶めいたものに変わった。ぺろりと舌が出て乾いた唇を潤した。紅を引いたような唇に、視線が吸い寄せられる。見た目と同じくらい柔らかいのだろうか･･･。

「えぇ、知りたいです」

「好奇心は、」

「…猫をも殺す。でも、私は知らないままの方が死にそうです」

むにむにと唇を弄った。ひとまず彼の言葉をそのまま信じれば、私には危険がない。そうなると、ヴァンパイアである彼について知りたくなった。

「ドナーじゃない相手から分けてもらうのは初めてだ」

「…！？血を吸うのですか？」

二人の間の距離を再び詰められて、シャツを開かれて首筋を晒された。肌にひんやりとした空気とライトの視線を感じて、さすがに体が竦んだ。

「知りたいんだろう？」

「言葉で教えてくだされば十分で…。つっ！」

言い終わる前に首筋の皮膚を破って牙が突き立てられた。耳元でつぷりと皮膚が裂ける音がするのは気持ちの良いものではない。体の脇に垂れた手が拳を作っていた。きつく吸われる感覚はキスと同じだが、何かが自分から抜け出ていく感覚に体が粟立った。

だが、突然それが変わった。感じた事のない強烈な快感で体中が満たされた。完全にいきり立った下肢が布を押し上げて、突き破りそうだった。無意識に擦り付けるものを求めて、目の前のライトの体に向かった。扱かれたり包まれたわけでもなく、ただ布越しに彼の体に触れただけで爪先から頭の頂点まで快感が突き抜けた。

「く、うっ…！」

無意識に手が持ち上がりライトの服を掴んで、より確かな接触を求めた。どこを触れられてもビリビリと快感が走る。全身から汗が吹き出ていた。

「はっ、はっ、は…。あ、あぁ…、ライ、ト！」

それなのに、するりとライトが私の手から逃れる。捕らえようとした手は宙を掴んだ。

「ライト…！」

「血を分けてもらう代わりに、牙から分泌される純粋な快感物質をドナーの中に注入する。エル、もの凄い快感だろう？だから、僕達はドナーに困らない」

体を駆け巡る快感に邪魔されて、ライトが話している言葉が理解できない。とにかくこの高まりきった快感を吐き出そうと自ら服を乱した。だが、オーバーロードした感覚で指はうまく動かない。

「ヘンリーは与えすぎたと言っただろう？だから、僕も快感物質を与えすぎたんだ。…おい、ちゃんと聞けよ。聞きたがったのはお前だろう？」

どこかで笑う声がする。私は服を脱ぐのは諦めて、布の上から高まった自分自身に触れていた。競走馬のような呼吸を漏らして、ひたすら絶頂を駆け上がっていた。技巧などあったものではなく、ひたすら強く擦り上げていた。

するりと甘い体が重なり、首筋に湿ったものが触れた。それと同時に脚の間に膝が入り込み、ぐりと押しつぶされると私の喉は叫びを上げた。霞がかかっていた私の意識は、ついに白い闇に落とされた。


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Life after immortality(2/3)

意識を失った体を抱きとめる。人ではない僕には成人男性の体など重いものではない。軽々と抱き上げベッドに横たえてやる。起きた時、不快だろうからと服を脱がせて粘つく下肢も拭いてやった。この顔を見ていると、どうしても世話を焼いてしまいたくなる自分に気づいて思わず苦く笑った。

ベッドに腰を掛けて、眠りに落ちたエルを眺める。力を持った真っ暗な闇色の瞳が閉じてしまうと、普段の姿から想像できないほど無防備で幼い印象を受けた。

「ん･･･」

小さく唸って、エルは寝返りを打った。シーツがずれて白い首がさらけ出される。牙を引き抜いた後に肌を癒したから、そこには傷一つない。だが、僕の中にエルの首に牙を立てた感触が消えずに残っていた。

エルの言葉が蘇る。好奇心、だと言った。エルもヘンリーも何も知らないからこそ好奇心で僕に近づける。

エルの一族を思うと湧き上がってくる憤怒。人間を狩ることは禁忌だと知っていても、一人残らず狩ってしまいたい。葬ったはずの復讐心が蘇ってしまう。人間に対する復讐など許されなかった僕は、忘れるために必死でウィンチェスターの記憶から背を向けた。ロンドンのサロンであの会話を耳にするまで、この地に再び足を踏み入れようとは思っていなかった。

掌に爪の後が残るほど強く握り締めた拳を解く。手はエルへと伸びて行った。ほんの一瞬、片手で握り潰せる細い首で手は止まりかけ、思い直したように黒髪に潜った。さらりと指を流れる真っ直ぐな髪。以前は指と戯れるようなウェーブを持った髪だった。

けれど、観察すればするほど、話せば話すほど、僕の中の彼がエルに重なっていく。今は閉じられた目蓋の下の強い瞳も同じ。身を屈めて目蓋を唇で触れた。柔らかい熱に泣きたくなるほど安心している自分がいる。そして、それと同時に嫌悪する。

彼が動いている事を確認したくて、今日の様に部屋に忍び込んで眠る姿を一晩中眺めたり、夜通し書物を読み耽る姿を窓の外から見ていた。不眠がちなところも同じらしい。

それに、エルと言う名前。彼の名前の由来を僕は知っていた。そして、名付けた理由も。僕が初めて彼を見たとき、その名前を呟かずにいられなかった。彼の父も生まれた赤子を見て、同じ衝動を覚えたのだろう。

その衝動のままに、彼の父は生まれたばかりのわが子を投げ捨てたそうだ。床に倒れても泣き出しもしない自分の子供に忌々しく一瞥をくれて、自分にとって呪われた名前を吐き捨てた。エルの有能さはロンドンにも届いているのに、王位継承権はおろかローライト家の家督さえエルには与えられない。自分に取って彼と同じくらい忌々しいウィンチェスターの地だけを与え、そこから出て行くことは許さなかった。

離れた位置でもエルの鼓動が聞こえている。エルは確かに呼吸して生きている。彼は現在であり未来だ。かつて、僕から奪われた存在ではない。

エルと彼は別個の人間であると分かっているはずなのに、混乱せずにはいられない。僕はそれを望んでいるのだろうか。もはや憎めばいいのか、それとも愛すべきなのか分からなかった。

最近、外出が増えた。長年仕える執事のワタリはあまり表情を変えないものの、それを喜んでいるようだった。今日もヘンリーの屋敷へ行くと言う前に馬車の支度がされていた。もっとも向かう先はヘンリーの屋敷だが、目的はライトなのだが。

勝手知ったる屋敷のことで、私は主のヘンリーに会うこともなく、ライトの滞在するゲストルームへやってきた。部屋には姿が見当たらない。だが、窓で揺れるレースの向こうに人影が見えた。ライトは穏やかな日差しの下で紅茶と新聞を楽しんでいた。戯れるように風が髪を揺らす。心地良さそうにライトの口元が微笑んでいた。

ヴァンパイアは人を襲う闇の生き物、滅せばなくてはならない化け物だと教会は言う。だが、目の前にいるのは自然からも愛される存在にしか見えなかった。

「いつまでそこに立っているつもりだ」

ライトは読んでいる記事から顔を上げることなく私に尋ねた。

「何か面白い記事でもありますか？」

ライトの言葉がきっかけに彼に見とれていた私は動き出す事が出来た。テーブルを挟んで彼の向かいの白い椅子を引く。暑さを和らげていた風は止んだが、ライトの上には木陰が落ちた。やはりライトが自然から愛されていると言うのは正しいらしい。白いテーブルに反射した陽射しに目を細めた。

「大して面白いものはないよ。ゴシップに近い記事ばかりだ。さて、今日は何の用？」

「昔の話を聞きたいのですが、どのくらいの長さを生きているのですか？」

「十分に長く生きているね」

明確な答えをくれるとは思っていなかったので追求はしなかった。本題は別にあった。

「かつてウィンチェスターでヴァンパイアの存在が疑われました。疑われた人物は先々代のウィンチェスター領主。偶然にも私と同じ名前です。もっとも彼の場合は"Ｌ"の一文字ですが」

「お前は違うのか？」

「えぇ、さすがに同じ名前は不憫だと思ったのでしょう。亡くなった母が変えたそうです」

「お前にも両親がいたんだな」

「…木の股から生まれたとでも思ったのですか。まぁ、いいです。話を続けますが、Ｌはヴァンパイアと疑われ、教会と住民たちに殺されたそうです。彼は貴方の仲間ですか？」

面と向かって言われずとも、自分の名前が誰から由来しているのか漏れ聞こえてくる会話で知っていた。父は健在だが生まれてから一度も見ていない。私を産んだ母は父に捨てられた失意のうちに世を去った。唯一、私を気遣う執事にＬの人となりを尋ねても、何もかも破壊された後では人々の偏った記憶や噂でしか知る術がなかった。

「ヴァンパイアだと疑われ殺された人間たちの中で、本当にそうだった者はいない。みんな何かしらの恨み、妬み、陰謀で都合よくヴァンパイアにされただけだ」

「彼の高い知性はロンドンにも届いていた。それと同時に、かなりの奇人で外に出ることは少なく、人に会う時でさえ瞳を髪で覆い隠したと聞きます。用心も疑いもかなりなもので、決して容易に人を信じない。そんな彼が簡単に陰謀に巻き込まれるでしょうか？」

「用心深さとともに、かなりの数の女性を弄んだとも聞いている」

「恋人もしくは愛人に裏切られた、と」

「男を破滅させるのはいつだって女だ」

軽く肩を竦めた姿もライトがすると嫌味にならない。トレイから新しい紅茶のカップを取り出した。ライトのカップと新しいカップを並べて、紅茶を注いでいく。ライトへの訪問が日常になってきたとは言え、私のカップも用意されているのを見ると心に喜びが広がった。彼が注ぎ入れてくれるだけで、世界の何よりも最上のものとなる。

「Ｌが処刑された日、屋敷もろとも彼のものは全て燃やされたそうです。私の屋敷に向かう途中にある廃墟はご存知ですか？」

「あぁ、ウィンチェスターに来た時にヘンリーが案内してくれた。今は瓦礫しか残されていないが、美しい屋敷だったと聞いた」

「えぇ、王族が婚姻の誓いを立てる場所に選んだ事もあったそうですが、今は夜毎悔いを残したウィンチェスター領主が彷徨い歩いているとか」

「まさか･･･」

「白い影が廃墟を歩き回っているそうです。貴方の話が正しいのなら、それも仕方がないことでしょうね。言われなき疑いで、胸に白木の杭を打ち込まれて殺された。そして、ローライト家の霊廟に入る事も許されなかったそうです。埋葬された場所は隠され、墓石にも彼だと分かるようなものは何も刻まれなかった」

ガシャンと激しく陶器がぶつかる音。ライトのカップが皿に乱暴に戻されていた。口元を掌で覆っている。

「･･･お前たちの残酷さには驚かされる。殺しただけでは飽き足らず、その死すら侮辱するとは･･･」

「ライト？」

私と視線を合わせない。ライトの顔から色が失われていた。彼の反応を訝しんだ。私よりはるかに多くの死を見てきたはずだ。平穏な死ばかりではなく、Ｌのように理不尽な死も多かっただろうに。

「来たばかりなのにすまない。外を歩いてくるよ」

「一緒に･･･」

「僕のところばかりに来ているだろ。たまにはヘンリーを見舞ったらどうだ？」

ジャケットを羽織り、彼は部屋から出て行ってしまった。

結局、私はヘンリーを見舞う気もせず、しばらくはライトが戻るのを待っていたが、その気配がないので屋敷に帰ってしまった。

ライトはもうあの部屋に戻っただろうか？私を置いて部屋を出た後、何をしていたのだろう？･･･誰かと会ったのだろうか？

私は最近おかしい。書物を読んでいても、ケーキを食べていても、何をしていても、気づけばそれまでしていた事を忘れてライトの事ばかりを考えている。目蓋を閉じれば、すぐに彼の姿が浮かんでくる。

それが何を示すのかは、いくら私でも分かっている。出不精だった私がほとんど毎日のように彼の元に通っている。ライトなら他愛もない会話でも楽しい。彼の意識が私にだけ集中し、そしてあの顔が微笑みを作ってくれるだけで心が躍る。彼の全てが私を惹きつけて止まない。

だが、ライトにとって私は？彼の中で私の位置づけは何だろう。彼に触れる事を許された恋人でもなく、彼の命を支えるドナーでもない。そして、友人と言えるほど彼の事を知っているわけではない。

今の私は、ライトの長い生で、いずれはその中に埋もれる一人の人間に過ぎない。顔も忘れ、声も忘れ、存在していたことも忘れる。それだけは許せない。彼の中に私がいないのは許せない。こんなにも私を乱しライトを知る前になど戻れないのに、彼はいずれ私を忘れるなんて。それならいっそ･･･。いっそライトに忘れたくても忘れられない記憶を与えてしまいたい。

指をぎりぎりと噛み締める。幼い頃から感情が乱れると出る癖。すでに血が滲んでいた。ライトと出会って以来、感情の触れ幅が両極に大きく更新されていた。叫びだしたいほどの喜びと、どろどろと黒く煮詰まっていく嫉妬。その度に噛み締めた指は簡単に肌が裂け血が滲むようになっていた。

「エル？」

穏やかな声に引き戻された。トレイを持ったワタリが傍に立っていた。椅子に体を折って座る私を見て、灰色の眉が寄った。優秀な執事が指の血に気づかないはずがなかった。

「手当てをしましょう」

手早く薬が塗られ、布が巻かれていく。彼を思って張り裂けた傷もこうして手当て出来ればいいのに･･･。

だが、そう出来るのはただ一人しかいなかった。

浅い眠りの中で物音を聞いた。薄く開いた目が揺れるカーテンを捕らえた。

「起こしたか？」

いくら潜められた言葉でも、その声に意識がすぐにはっきりする。

「夜這いだったら嬉しいですね」

半分本気の冗談にライトが笑う。その声が心地よい。明かりを付けようとベッドサイドのランプに手を伸ばすが、その手は止められた。部屋は暗かったが、満月の月明かりで彼の表情は伺えた。私を覗き込む美しい顔には、昼間に見せた憂いが消えていなかった。

「あの後、どこに行かれたのですか？」

「教会へ」

「私たち人間の愚かさを嘆きに？」

「嘆いて変わるなら、いくらでも嘆くよ」

優雅な仕草でベッドに腰を下ろしたライトが身を横たえた。驚くべき事に、甘えるように私の膝の上に頭が乗せられた。手を伸ばしたら幸運が逃げてしまうかもしれない。だが、私は手を伸ばさずにはいられなかった。おずおずと柔らかい茶色に指を潜らせる。形の良い唇から深い吐息が漏れた。

「･･･大司教との面会を希望してきた」

「大司教は病に伏せられているはずです。もう長い間、信者達にも姿を見せていません」

「懇意にしている司教がいてね。短い間なら面会出来るかもしれないと言われたよ」

それは、あの薔薇園でライトと絡み合い、彼に血を与えていた司教のことだろう。その場面が脳裏に鮮明に浮かぶ。まるで想い人にするようにライトを腕に抱き、唇を合わせる。お互いの体をすり寄せ、司教がライトを促した。ライトが捧げられた首筋に舌を這わせる。

心臓がきつく締まり嫉妬が噴出した。肺から全ての酸素を奪われたように呼吸が出来ない。今、目の前に司教がいたら何をしでかすか分からなかった。

動きを止めた私の手をライトが掴んだ。手首に柔らかい熱が押し当てられる。ただそれだけで嫉妬が速く薄れていく。口元には笑みさえ浮かんだ。

促されて髪を撫でる手を再開した。あえて会話は必要ではなく、お互いの存在だけで満たされていた。

眠ってしまったのだろうかと思うほど静かに横たわるライトが唐突に呟いた。

「･･･長く生きていても別れの辛さはいつだって同じ。何度繰り返しても、慣れる事も薄れる事もない」

その言葉はテラスでの私の疑問に対するライトの答えだった。ライトがヴァンパイアと知った後も、私は彼と過ごす時間が楽しかった。これまで出会った誰よりも洞察に満ち、皮肉やユーモアも自分と同じものだった。その一方で、人間に対する愛情。私が道端の小石ほどに心を動かされない事でもライトには違っていた。

この繊細で優しいヴァンパイアは、私よりも十分に長く生きていると言う。その間、どれほどの別れで傷ついたのだろう。出逢うたびに彼だけが取り残され、孤独を繰り返す。

「貴方を一人にしません」

ライトが嘆く姿を想像して、無意識に声に出していた決意だった。

「無理だ」

「物語では血を吸われた人間はヴァンパイアへと変化します。それと同じように、私を貴方と同じヴァンパイアに変化させる方法はないのですか？」

「なぜそんな事を聞くんだ」

「貴方と同じ時を生きたいからです」

「･･･駄目だ。お前にそんな事はさせない」

私の膝から跳ね起き、月夜でさえ美しく輝く琥珀が私を睨んだ。

「方法が、あるんですね？」

彼のこの激しい反応で分かった。ベッドから立ち去ろうとするライトの腕を掴む。そのまま腕を引き、顔をずいと寄せて彼の瞳をまっすぐに見つめる。

「教えなさい」

琥珀を細めてライトが私を睨みつける。だが、私も一歩も引かなかった。永遠に彼の傍にいる方法が目の前に横たわっているなら、なんとしても手に入れる。

「その代償も知らないくせに。不死への興味だけで望むのは止めろ」

「不死など興味がありません。私が望むのはライト、貴方自身です。そのためなら、何を犠牲にしても構いません」

「残される友人や家族のことは？」

家族と言う単語を聞き、せせら笑った。母の胎から生れ落ちた瞬間、私には家族などいなかった。いるのは血だけは繋がった冷淡な男と、金と色に狂う馬鹿ばかりの親族だけ。

「私がいなくなって哀しむ家族などいません。むしろ清々したと喜ぶでしょう。ワタリだけは仕える主がいなくなったと哀しんでくれるかもしれませんが」

「それでも駄目だ」

「何故？貴方は孤独です。独りで生きて寂しくはないのですか？」

私よりも体温の低い、陶器のような頬を両手で包んだ。瞳が伏せられ、長い睫毛がはためいた。

「･･･独りじゃない。一族がいる」

「だとしても、一緒に生きてはいない。傍にいて、共に嘆き、喜び、怒り、笑うことはない。私は貴方と出会う前、どれほど孤独なのか分かりませんでした。ですが、貴方と出会ってしまった。貴方と一緒なら、こんなにも世界が鮮やかで、喜びに満ちている。どれほど嫉妬に息苦しくなっても、貴方がいれば耐えられます」

「駄、目だ･･･。お前だけは･･･、お前を失いたくない」

痛みを耐えるようにライトの顔が歪められる。私の両手首を強く握り締め、そして背後へ突き飛ばした。

「ライト！」

そう叫んだ時には、彼の姿は窓の外へと消えていた。


	3. Chapter 3

Title :Life after immortality(3a/3)

最悪だ。エルにそんな事を思わせるつもりなんて決してなかったのに。僕は何度同じ事を繰り返すのか。林の中を駆け抜けながらライトは自分を責めた。自分はやはりウィンチェスターに戻るべきじゃなかった。そう思うには遅すぎると分かっていても、ライトは後悔せざるを得なかった。

人間よりも鋭い聴覚がイッチン川の流れる音を捕らえる。林が開けると呪われた地だと誰も近寄らない廃墟が現れた。月明かりが砕かれた壁を白々しく照らす。目を瞑らずとも、かつての美しい屋敷をはっきりと思い出せる。ライトは呼吸が止まるほどの激痛を胸に感じた。

屋敷の記憶は彼との記憶も一緒によみがえらせた。初めての相手に有頂天になっていた。それが彼に滅びをもたらす事になるとも知らずに。ただただあの日々は楽しくて、幸せに満ちていて、あんな結末が待っているなんて思いもしなかった。

ライトの体が崩れ落ちた。離す事が出来ないように手は白い壁に触れたままだった。あの女がくたばり、ただ一人を除いて誰も自分を知る者がいなくなった今なら、この地に戻ってこれると思った。それが許されると思ったのだ。

だが、ウィンチェスターに戻ってライトが見たのは、彼と同じ人間による酷い裏切りだった。涙はあの時から尽き果てない。頬に流れるままにまかせ、喉に嗚咽が響いた。

土地が忘れ、人が忘れても、自分だけは鮮明過ぎるほどに覚えている。これほどまで自分の生を疎ましく思った事はなかった。

ライトの姿を見ていない。

屋敷を訪ねても迎えるのは誰もいない空の部屋だった。ライトが現れそうなところを知らず、ミサもしばらくはない。私とライトの繋がりはひどく狭いものだった。部屋からライトが消えた後、窓に駆け寄り彼の姿を探したが見つけられなかった。ヘンリーの屋敷から先に発ったにも関わらず、私が部屋に着いたときにはもうすでに到着していた。心を読む以外、吸血鬼にはどんな能力があるか分からないが、ライトが私から隠れようと思えばいつまでもそうする事は出来るだろう。

私が口にした事はそれほどライトを動揺させるものだったのか？誰にも必要とされていないのだから、もっと有効に私という存在を使用すればいいと提案しただけだ。

苛立ちを抑えるように指先を噛んで、扉に向かうすがら外套を手に取った。今日も無駄になると分かっていても、ライトを探す事は止められない。階段を降りていると、すでに用意されているのか外から馬の嘶きが聞こえた。

ロビーにはワタリが私を待っていた。帽子とステッキを差し出してくる。両方受け取ると、空いた手でシャツをたくし込まれた。曲がったタイも直される。

「ワタリ？」

幼い頃から仕えているワタリは諦めているのか、公の場で無い限り身だしなみについて咎めなくなっていた。

「迎えが来ております」

「誰からだ？」

時折、ウィンチェスター警察や名前を伏せた貴族たちから、事件の解決のために私が呼ばれることがあった。

「大聖堂から、です」

ローライト家当主が大聖堂に呼ばれるのは良い事である方が少ない。迎えに来た若い神父から話を聞きだすのは大変だった。嘆きの間に差し込まれた言葉をまとめると、昨夜大司教が逝去したと言う事だった。信者との面会中に急に胸を押さえ、そのまま召されたらしい。

無遠慮にハンカチで鼻を拭く神父に一瞥をくれて、この先に待っている厄介ごとを思いやった。大司教の葬儀と新しい大司教の選出は教会の役目だが、それを監視し見守る義務が領主のローライト家にはあった。そうなると、またライトに会うのが遠のいてしまう。タイミングの悪さに舌打ちをする。会いたいと想いは募るばかりだった。

大聖堂までたどり着くと、すでに大司教逝去の報せが広まったのか多くの信者が集まり祈りを捧げていた。集まっている信者たちをかき分け馬車は進んでいく。幼い頃から教会の教えを叩きこまれたエルだが、信者たちの顔にある陶酔にも似た信仰心が芽生えることはなかった。

隣に座る神父が聞いたら目を向いて怒るだろうが、エルは姿のないものを信じる気にはなれなかった。エルとっては現実が全てで神も死神もいない。そんなものに人生を左右されるのは愚かだった。それに、神が本当にいるのなら、祈りで本当に救われるのなら、こんなにも世界に不幸は蔓延していないだろう。

馬車から降りたエルは集まった信者に背を向け大聖堂に入った。

大聖堂は昨夜急に訪れた死で淀んでいた。通路を照らすはずの明かりも普段より暗く感じる。大司教の執務室に通されると、多くの司祭たちが話しあっていた。エルはその輪に入る事は出来ない。あくまでも立ちあいなので、邪魔をしない様に椅子を引きずり窓際に座った。いつものように足を椅子に上げかけたが、寸前で気づき踵を床に落とした。その代わり指で唇を摘む。

横目で話し合う司祭たちを眺めた。誰も咎めるわけではないのに、ぼそぼそとお互いにだけ聞こえるように話している。それが伝統的に正しい振る舞いなのかもしれないが、エルには愚かしく映った。

やがて司祭たちを観察するのも飽きて窓から庭を見ていると、隣に誰かが立つ気配がしてエルは顔を上げた。教会の関係者ではないのは着ている服で分かる。おそらく警護を担当する者だろう。長身を屈め、エルの耳元で囁いた。

「ローライト様、あなたに会いたいと言っている者が来ているのですが･･･」

「誰ですか？」

このどうしようもなく無意味な時間から救い出されるなら、誰であろうと歓迎したいところだった。

「従兄弟だと言っていました」

ライトと出会った日からヘンリーに会っていない。他の親戚よりましな付き合いだが、親しいわけでははい。この事態に彼がなぜ私に会う必要があるのか。そう不思議に思いながら、男の後について警護室へ向かった。大聖堂と厳かな雰囲気が途中で変わる。木材がむき出しの質素な廊下の先にある警護室に通されると、私を見つけたヘンリーが椅子から立ち上がった。最後に見たやつれた様子はなくなったが、それに代わり焦りが今のヘンリーにはあった。腕を掴まれ部屋の端に連れて行かれる。

「昨夜からライトが戻っていない」

挨拶もなしに囁かれた言葉に私は青ざめた。

「大司教と面会していた信者は、まさか･･･」

ヘンリーは重々しく頷いた。そして、いっそう小さな声で付け加えた。

「ライトは・・・教会が苦手なんだ。拘束されているのなら早く連れ出してやりたい」

歯切れが悪いが、ライトが何であるか私が知らないと思っているので仕方がない。ライトは十字架を恐れないと言ったが、不快は感じる。礼拝に参加していたので聖堂自体も平気なのだろう。だが、昨夜から現在までの長時間に渡って聖堂にいる事が彼の身にどんな影響を及ぼすのか分からなかった。

「確かに屋敷に戻っていないのですね？」

「あぁ、昨日から誰もライトの姿を見ていない。お前の屋敷にもいないのはワタリに確かめた。教会から何か聞いていないか？」

「・・・当てがなくもないです」

大司教の死と言う拙い時にライトは立ち会ってしまった。そのために、教会から事情を聞かれる可能性は多いにある。だが、教会関係者と立会いのローライト家以外は聖堂への立ち入りが許されない今、ライトを拘束できる場所は少ない。思いついた場所へすぐさま足が向かった。

「私も行く」

去りかけた私の腕をヘンリーが再び掴んだ。言葉と腕を掴む強さにライトに対する所有欲がちらついていた。ライトは私のものだ。ヘンリーのものではない。怒りが抑えきれず、私を掴む手を乱暴に払った。

「無理です。平常時であれば聖堂内部の立ち入りは部外者の貴方でも立場上黙認されるでしょう。ですが、今はそうではありません。下手をしたら教会に対する不敬罪に問われます」

「だが・・・」

「急ぎますので」

食い下がるヘンリーを振り払い、ドアを潜った。

たどり着いた司祭館は相変わらず薔薇の香りが濃かった。鼻腔に届く薔薇の芳香にエルは鼻を曲げた。

真っ赤な花弁を持つ薔薇は亡くなった大司教が作りだしたものだと言う。他の種類より一回り花弁は小さいが、枚数は多く、香りが濃いのが特徴だった。大司教が司祭館に住んでいた頃に作りだされた名残で、今でも司教館の庭には多くの薔薇が育てられ、代々の司教がその世話を行っていた。薔薇達が一斉に花開く時期には、司教館はまるで赤い海に浮いているようだった。

ひんやりと滑らかな赤い花びらに触れる。こんな花びらでさえライトに触れたかと思うと羨ましかった。ふと視線を感じて司祭館を見上げた。二階にある一室でカーテンが揺れていた。だが、人影は見当たらない。私はその窓をしばらく見つめた後、歩みを再開した。

たどり着いた司祭館のドアは施錠されていなかった。ここに住む司祭は執務室の話し合いに参加していた。司祭は不在のはずだが、エルは足音を立てないように静かに二階に上がった。根拠はないが、先ほどの部屋にライトがいるような気がしたのだ。

声に出さず心の中でライトを呼びかけた。思考が読めるライトなら私の呼びかけに気づくだろう。目当てのドアを見つけ、中へ滑りこんだ。風が吹き込みカーテンが膨らんでいる。その脇にライトは立っていた。うな垂れた首が細く頼りない。唇が動き何か呟いたのが見えたが、離れたところにいた私には聞こえなかった。

「大丈夫ですか？」

傍により肩に触れた。こんな時なのに、私はライトに触れた事が嬉しかった。

「エル・・・」

覗き込んだライトの姿は焦燥しきっていた。自然にすら愛された美貌は、疲れを滲ませたものに変わり、髪は艶を失い肌は青白かった。それが教会の敷地にいる所為なのか以前からなのか、しばらく会うことの出来なかった私には判断がつかない。

「すぐに教会から出します。もう少し我慢は出来ますか？それとも、少し・・・食事をしますか？」

教会を冒涜するような申し出に、ライトは小さく笑みを作り首を振った。

「大丈夫だ。この部屋の十字架は外してくれたし、聖堂の中にいても僕に影響はない。それより、大司教はどうなった？」

「貴方と面会中に倒れられ、そのまま逝去されたと聞きました。何があったのですか？」

「エル、教えてくれ。葬儀はもう行われたのか？」

私の質問に答えるつもりがないのか、ライトは質問を重ねた。

「葬儀はまだ行われていません。司祭たちが話し合っている最中です」

「だが、霊廟は開いた。そうだな？」

聖堂の最下層には大司教たちが眠る霊廟があった。埋葬の時だけ開かれ、それ以外は管理をする司祭以外を拒み、固く閉ざされている。ライトの言う通り、今朝準備のために扉が開かれた。

「・・・なぜですか？なぜそんな事を聞くのですか？」

「質問ばかりだな、エル」

答えるのはいつも私ばかりで、私に何も教える気などないくせに。自分一人が彼を求めているのは理解していたが、それを見せつけるような言葉が残酷だった。

「貴方が何も教えてくれないからです。心が読めるなら、どれほど私が貴方を求めているかご存知のはずです。それなのに、なぜ貴方のことを教えてくれないのですか？」

「僕はお前が思うような者ではないよ。むしろ逆の存在だ」

私の部屋で別れてから初めて、まっすぐに琥珀の瞳が私を見据えた。唇を片方だけ持ち上げ苦い笑みが広がった。

「それでも私は貴方が欲しいです。貴方以外の誰もいらない。貴方が自分をそう思う理由も、何もかも貴方の事なら知りたいです」

「・・・知らないほうが良いこともあるのに？」

「そんな言葉で私が退かない事もご存知でしょう」

「そうだな」

短い沈黙の後、ライトは目を床に落とした。髪に覆い隠される寸前に見えた顔は、今にも泣き出しそうな、ひどく痛々しいものだった。その表情に突かれて、思わず私は目の前の体を引き、腕で包む。

「ライト」

「・・・日が沈んだ後、もう一度来れるか？手伝って貰いたい事がある」

肩に呟かれた言葉に私は黙って頷いた。

司祭館から戻る途中、月の言葉が気に掛かり霊廟へ立ち寄った。床を切り取って突然現れる霊廟への階段は、上部の数段だけが見え、その先は闇の中に消えていた。エルは傍にあったランタンを手に取り、階段を降りて行く。

中は夏だと言うのに薄寒く、すえたような独特の匂いが篭っていた。手前から奥へと墓が並ぶ。一番手前に初代の大司教が葬られ、通路を挟んだ反対側には二代目、進むにつれて歴代の大司教の名前が並んでいる。やがて、棺の列の最後に真新しい棺が現れた。壁際の十字架には列に加わる大司教の名前があった。

ランタンを翳し中を照らす。白い光沢のある布が敷かれている以外は何も変わりがない。念のため、布を剥いでみたが、やはり何もおかしなものは見つからなかった。何も見つけられず、そもそも何を探そうとしているのか分からないまま、エルは霊廟の入り口の階段まで戻ってきた。

「ローライト様？」

上から降ってきた声の主を確認したエルは険しい顔になるのを止められなかった。そこに立っていたのはライトのドナーである、あの司祭だった。

「順調か確認して来ました」

階段を昇り終えると、驚きで目を見開いた司祭の顔があった。

「・・・何か？」

「いえ、失礼しました。その・・・貴方がこう言った儀礼を真剣になされると思わなかったので･･･」

司祭がそう思うのも無理はなかった。立場上、出席を求められる礼拝やミサさえもエルは姿を現さない事が多い。謝罪を示すように軽く頭を傾けた司祭から金属が触れ合う音が聞こえた。腰の位置に鍵の束が下げられていた。

「大聖堂の鍵の管理はあなたが？」

「そうです。ただ、私が任されているのは一部のものとなりますが」

「その鍵は霊廟の扉の鍵も含まれますか？鍵は代々司祭館の者が管理するのですか？亡くなった大司教が管理されていた事は？」

矢継ぎ早の質問にたじろぎながらも、司祭は質問の一つ一つを丁寧に答えた。

「私が管理する鍵の中には霊廟の鍵も含まれます。昔から変わらず、司祭館の館長を努める者が霊廟の鍵を含めた、この鍵束の管理をしています。そして、亡くなられた大司教も司祭館の館長を努められましたので、鍵の管理をされていた事はあったと思います」

「貴方がここに居ると言う事は、霊廟の鍵を閉めるのですか？」

「いいえ。亡き大司教が葬られるまで霊廟は開いたままとなります」

「そうですか・・・。ありとうございます」

日が暮れ、夜になるのが待ち遠しかった。

日が暮れると、灯りの乏しい庭園は一息に闇が濃くなる。ランタンが欲しかったが、見つかる危険があるのでエルは暗闇に目を凝らしながら進んだ。背の高い庭木が並んで外から視界を遮る壁になる。緑の壁を曲がると一気に視界が開け、司祭館が現れる。そこは不思議と月の光に照らされていた。昼間見たよりも薔薇の赤が濃くなり、まるで辺りに血が流されたように見える。ざぁざぁと吹く風に薔薇が揺れる。道の両側の薔薇が私を引きずり込もうとするようだった。

私は長く待つ必要はなかった。いつのまにか私の隣にライトがいた。音も立てずに現れたライトは、赤々しい薔薇を手にすくった。

「美しいな」

「えぇ」

薔薇を指しての言葉だと知っていたが、私は異なるものを見て同意の言葉を口にした。顔を上げたライトの顔にほのかな笑みが乗せられていた。自分に向けられた琥珀色の瞳に見とれ、そしてそんな自分に気づいて顔をうつむかせる。皮肉の言葉なら幼少期からすらすらと淀みなく動く口も、ライトを賞賛する時には故障したようにうまく動かない。いつもの癖で唇に持っていった指で柔らかな皮膚を抓るが、調子は改善されない。

顎に指を置かれる。そのまま持ち上げられ、ライトと視線を合わせられた。

「先に言っておくよ。ありがとう」

「いえ・・・」

大した言葉も言えずに頷くと、それでもライトは分かったようでもう一度礼を言われた。そして、二人して薔薇の道を歩いていく。

どこへ向かうかは言われずとも分かっているつもりだった。部外者のライトを連れているので隠れるように進もうと思ったが、当の本人はそんな事は気にせず大聖堂の中を歩んでいく。途中、幾人かの司教と出会ったが、彼の存在を咎められることはなかった。

その代わり不思議な事に気づいた。出会った相手は私にしか注目せず、隣のライトに気づいている様子はない。隣を歩くライトを横目で伺った。

「うん、僕が何かしてる」

心が読めると言うのは本当に厄介だった。

「そう？便利だよ。僕がしたのは、出会ったのはエルだけと言う暗示。だから、彼らは僕の存在に気づかない」

霊廟に繋がる階段が見えてきた。昼間とは異なり、天井からぶら下げられた燭台と階段全てに蝋燭が置かれていた。その一つを手に取り、中に降りていく。霊廟の中までは外の灯りが届かず、真っ暗だった。蝋燭のぼんやりとしたオレンジの灯りが私を中心に広がる。

だが、灯りが必要ないのか前を行くライトの歩みは淀みない。左右の棺に目をくれず奥へ向かう。それは、行き先を知っている者の足取りだった。棺の列の終点に辿りつくと、先代の大司教が眠る棺の横に膝を着いた。そして、大理石で出来た棺の蓋に手を掛ける。見るからに重量のあるそれは一人で動かせるものではない。

「手伝います」

だが、私が手を出す前にずっと鈍い音がして蓋が動いた。床に置きかけた蝋燭をライトの後ろから掲げる。もう一度ライトが押すと蓋が完全に開き、棺の内部を伺えるようになった。横たわるのは、やや色あせた祭服を身に纏った白骨化した遺体。眼球を失った眼窩がぽっかりと穴を晒していた。胸の前で堅く指を組まれた手には十字架が掛けられていた。

ライトは十字架を払い除け、組んだ手をそっと両側に開く。祭服の胸に爪を滑らせると、爪が辿った通りに布が裂けた。裂け目に指を掛け祭服を開くと、遺体の胸部が現れた。そこに現れたものを目にして、私は思わず蝋燭を落としかけた。それほどまでの驚愕だった。前大司教として埋葬された遺体の胸部には大きな穴があった。

「・・・外から薔薇を摘んできてくれないか？」

遺骨を見つるライトの声が震えている。見下ろした姿は今しがた石造りの棺の蓋を一人で動かしたとは思えないほど頼りなかった。私はライトをここに残すべきか逡巡した。

「エル、頼むから」

返事をしたかどうかも分からないまま、私は外に出ていた。そうせざるを得ないほど、ライトの声は哀しみと苦痛で満ちていた。それを拭い去りたいと思っても、ライトの背は遺骨以外の存在を拒否していた。

霊廟から歩む足は速くなり、ほとんど走るようにして大聖堂を駆け抜けた。足音が響くのも気にならなかった。全速力で走らせた体は肺が悲鳴を上げる。焼け付くように痛んだ。

薔薇など必要ない。本当に必要なら霊廟に向かう前に用意する事も出来たはず。ライトはただ、あそこから私を引き離したかっただけだ。あの遺骨が誰であれ再び生き返る事はないと分かっていても、あんな姿になってまでライトを捕らえ続ける遺骨に敗北感を抑えることは出来なかった。

薔薇を抱えて戻ると、ライトは棺の中に身を乗り出していた。両手で頭蓋骨を包み、愛しげに親指は頬骨を撫でている。異様な光景だが、ライトの容姿のせいでそれは妙に美しかった。

「持ってきました」

「・・・ありがとう」

背中越しに掛けられた感謝の言葉など何の意味も無い。私は薔薇を棺の中に投げ捨て、ライトの腕を取り無理やりに立たせた。驚きで目を見開くライトの顔に僅かに溜飲が下がった。顔を近づけ、唇を触れ合わせた。ライトが逃げる動作をする前に、頭に手を回しキスを深めた。

「ん・・・」

呻きが漏れた隙に舌をねじ込んだ。吸血鬼なら逃げるか殴ることは容易だろう。それまでの間だけでもライトの意識を奪う遺骨の前で、彼に触れられるなら構わなかった。角度を変え、ライトを探る舌で歯を撫でた。牙が出る箇所はつるりとして、他の歯と違いが無いように感じる。

「ふ、ぁ」

その部分は敏感なのか、ライトから甘い声が微かに漏れた。私の後頭部に腕が回り、ライトからも唇を押し付けられた。ウエストに回された腕が私の体を引き、二人の体がぴったりと寄り添う。頭を持ち上げ始めたものがライトの腿を突付いていた。

「エル」

首筋に顔を埋め、白い肌を軽く噛む。私には血を啜る牙は無いが、ライトの肌に私の跡を残す事は出来る。

「おい、エル！やめろって・・・」

無視をして、襟のボタンを外した。そこから現れた肌をきつく吸う。腕の中の体がぴくりと跳ねる。それが嬉しくて、私はシャツを引き抜き、中へ手を差し入れて柔らかな肌を探った。

「エル！」

後ろ髪を捕まれてライトの肌から引き離された。

「痛いです・・・」

引き攣れる頭皮の痛みに、恨めしくライトを睨んだ。

「何を考えている！？こんな・・・ここは霊廟なんだぞ」

「私の考えなど分かっているくせに。わざわざ聞くのですか？」

ウエストを引き寄せて高まりをライトの腹に押し付ける。そんな事をせずとも力を使えば分かるくせに、わざわざ問うライトに鼻を鳴らした。

「遺体に囲まれて、よく・・・」

呆れたように呟き、私から体を離した。棺の中にばら撒かれた薔薇を集め、十字架の代わりに遺体の手に持たせた。

「いつ入れ替わったのですか？」

「これが先代の大司教ではないことは明らかです。彼の胸に大穴が開けられたなど伝えられていません。穴が開けられたと伝わるのは一人だけ。これはＬ、ですね」

「お前の血縁だ。これなんて言うな」

遺体を整え、最後に蓋を元に戻した。立ち上がったライトの手を取った。

「全て話してください」

「分かった・・・」

事情を聞くのはさすがに霊廟を出てからと言う事になった。私もそれは賛成だった。

TBC


End file.
